


The Noble Thief

by BawdryWeirdsley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Figging, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot Twists, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdryWeirdsley/pseuds/BawdryWeirdsley
Summary: When Loki and Thor are caught attempting to steal from a Temple they discover that the hushed stories about the the cruelty and perversion of its punishments are all true. But when Loki is involved, things are never quite as they seem.





	The Noble Thief

“What is your name?”

“Thor...pe.” said Thor.

Loki restrained himself from rolling his eyes, but only barely.

“And you?” asked the gaunt man with the staring red eyes. “My name is Venn,” said Loki, trying to sound as pitiful as he could. “Please, we are but simple travelers. We meant no harm! We didn’t know that the statue was sacred.”

“And where are you from?”

“Nowhere in particular,” said Loki. He cast a fearful look at the phalanx of barbed spears pointed at them. “If you’ll only let us go, we promise never to come back.”

The red-eyed man laughed, echoed by his Monks. 

“Well, Thorpe and Venn, simple travelers, I’m afraid it’s not as easy as that. You profaned our temple. Attempted to steal our sacred Icon. Do you know the punishment for such an offense?”

Loki gulped. “The punishments of your Citadel are fabled throughout the galaxy.” He dropped to his knees on the dirty cobbles of the temple steps- no easy feat with his wrists bound tightly at his back. “Spare us, I beg of you.”

Thor moved in front of him. “At least spare my Brother, he is an innocent. Make an example of me if you have to.”

The man’s red eyes narrowed. A High Priest, Loki believed he was. His headdress nodded with the plumage of a hundred exotic birds and his broad chest was raked with intricate patterns of scarification as were those of his Monks. He’d heard that they used a mix of potent venoms during the ritual markings to make the scars stand out more boldly, and to addle the mind so that the pain did not shatter the initiate’s reason. A war-like nation they were, who ventured away from the Citadel only to raid their enemies and burn their towns off the map. Survivors would sometimes be taken as slaves, but more often they’d be hauled back to the Citadel for the ritualistic sadism that amused these people. A poor target for a robbery, really.

“Brothers, are you?” 

Loki nodded. 

“That makes things more...interesting.” The Priest stepped forward, shoving Thor aside. His strong fingers bit into Loki’s chin as he raised his face to meet his own gaze. “Innocent, you say.” 

He shot a derisive look at Thor. “_Noble_. But not too noble or too innocent to steal. Guards? The Pillory for them both.”

He spat into Loki’s upturned face and Loki flinched, screwing his eyes closed against the warm spittle that trickled down his cheek. 

“Before you die-- and you die soon-- we will take what you treasure from you, just as you planned to steal what was not yours. Innocence. Nobility. You will know them no more..”

* * *

Thor shot him A Look as the red-eyed woman pushed the pitcher against his lips.

Loki frowned at him, significantly.

“It will go easier on you if you drink without need of persuasion,” said the Priest. He ran the tip of his knife down Thor’s chest. “But perhaps you fancy yourself a fighter?”

Thor shook his head, and when the pitcher was jammed against his lips again he swallowed, coughing and grimacing.

Loki made no show of struggling. The syrup that filled his mouth was both cloyingly sweet and scaldingly spicy and made his head swim and his eyes leak tears. He felt it sending tingling tracers of fire through his chest, out along his limbs, into his belly and his bowels. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure of the ingredients of this particular elixir, but he was fairly certain of the purpose of it, and when the heat began to gather in his loins he knew that he was right.

“Strip them.”

Rough hands grabbed the shoulders of the roughspun jerkin he wore, ripping it away from his body. He glanced at Thor, to see him receiving the same treatment. Thor’s drab wool shirt was torn off and cast into the dirt, baring the heaving, muscular chest.

A blade jabbed Loki’s hip as his belt was sliced, and then his britches were being jerked down, and his small clothes too, baring him to the scrutiny of the Priest’s jeering warriors, and the people of the town who had gathered around the edges of the square.

With his wrists bound behind he could do nothing to cover himself, and he shivered to feel so many eyes on him in this helpless position.

The knives flashed as the Monks tore and ripped at Thor’s britches and Loki turned his eyes away as the shredded cloth was pulled triumphantly away to reveal the heavy prick and golden curls of the hair that surrounded it.

“What’s the matter, boy? Ashamed to look upon your Brother’s body?”

Loki made no reply, and the Priest laughed.

“You’ll do more than look before long. Pillory!”

The cry was taken up by the crowd as Thor and Loki were dragged towards a wooden frame in the middle of the square.

Loki’s heart was beating hard, which served to send the Priest’s concoction coursing more swiftly through his veins. He could feel it beginning to work now- a dull heavy heat lay in his belly and balls, and his cock was beginning to swell and stand up

_ An aphrodisiac. Belladonna if I’m not mistaken. Perhaps Knotbark. _

His state had not gone unnoticed by his tormentors. Large hands pushed his legs apart and he gasped as the stranger’s fingers touched his prick. They handled him almost gently, squeezing his balls, lifting them as if to measure their size, but it was no less shameful for the care they took not to harm him, and he struggled vainly to be free of them.

“Enough of that! Let the Pillory do the work,” said the Priest. “Perhaps I’ll let you take what’s left of the little one before we slit his throat? He’s pretty as a maiden and I’ll warrant he’s tight enough to have something worth taking after we’re done.”

The Monks cheered, and hustled Loki and Thor forward.

The Pillory was simple enough- a wooden stage with a crossbar seven feet above it supported on stout wooden legs. Thick ropes dangled from the crossbar, and the bonds holding Loki’s hands behind his back were cut free just long enough to bring his arms above his head and knot the Pillory ropes tightly around his wrists. 

When the ends of them were pulled by a pair of monks, his body was stretched taught, only the tips of his toes touching the ground, his weight supported by his upstretched arms.

He felt hands caressing his buttocks and his belly, and a single finger tracing a line up the underside of his still stiffening cock, and moaned.

The Priest laughed. “The Elixir works swiftly on these two. Put his brother up with him. Let them become better acquainted.”

Suddenly Thor was pressing against him, his cheek against Loki’s, their sweat-slicked chests rubbing together. Loki felt the hardness of Thor’s cock graze against his own and tried to jerk backwards, but it was quite impossible, dangling as he was from his arms with no good purchase on the ground beneath. Thor was secured in exactly the same manner, their two bodies hanging face to face in helpless proximity. The scent of Thor’s sweat and his hair filled Loki’s senses. Thor’s breath was warm on his neck, and the hard hot length of Loki’s sex rubbed up against Thor’s own cock, the sensation heightened by the effects of the concoction they’d been forced to drink. Any attempt to struggle away only increased the lewd slide of their flesh together.

“Be still, be still!” he said. 

Somewhere behind him he heard the Priest laugh. “Yes, be still if you can. Do you still feel noble, warrior?”

Thor growled, but said Nothing.

“No tongue? Let’s see if we can find your voice.”

Loki heard a slithering sound and then the whistle of a whip flying through the air. Thor gasped and rocked against him as the crack of leather on flesh rang over the courtyard, all but drowned by the cheering crowd.

“Stop!” Shouted Loki. “Please don’t!”

In reply the whip whistled and cracked again and Thor writhed against him, breathing heavily, his muscles trembling.

“No,” cried Loki. “Please...”

But his words ended in a cry as a white-hot flash of pain obliterated coherent thought. 

It felt like a stripe of flame had been ignited across his buttocks and he twisted and cursed, trying to squirm away from the unseen wielder of the single-tail, only succeeding in rubbing himself more vigorously up against Thor’s bound and naked body. Even now his cock was hard and his arousal as it slid and slithered against Thor’s prick was a deep pounding drumbeat below the clarion of pain as the whip lashed him again and again.

He could see the burly whip-man behind Thor, and anticipate when the blows would fall on Thor’s back and ass and thighs, but was helpless to predict the searing lashes that punished his own flesh. Thor’s breath was hot in his ear, and he fancied he could almost feel the pounding of his heartbeat where their chests pressed together, as the force of the whip cracks made them swing back and forth, trying and failing to steady themselves as their toes slid across the polished wood beneath them.

They were both trembling by the time the punishment ended. Sweat streamed down their bodies, mingling as they pressed against one another at the end of their ability to control their movement.

And through it all the need in Loki’s cock had only grown more insistent. In fact as they swung together he could not be sure if his hips were moving in an effort to steady himself or because he wanted- no _ needed- _ more sensation as their bodies pressed together.

He jumped at the delicate touch of he Priest’s hand on his welted back. 

“So beautiful, red on white. These are our God’s colors. You must be pleasing to Him. You appear to be pleasing to your brother.”

He heard Thor’s intake of breath.

“Be calm, Brother,” he said, “it is not your fault. We...we cannot help it. It’s the poison he made us drink.”

“You think so?” said the Priest. “You think you can go to your grave with a clean conscience? We will see.”

* * *

The sting of the whip had barely faded when the sound of their captor’s boots ringing hollowly on the wooden platform alerted them that some fresh torment was about to begin.

“Loki?” Whispered Thor.

“Hush.”

“How are you doing?”

“About the same as you are by the feel of it. Now be quiet, they’ll hear you.”

“Praying?” The Priest’s voice directly behind him made him jump. “It will do you no good. To defy a God means that you put yourself beyond the power of prayer.”

His hands trailed down Loki’s sides, making him flinch, then gasp at the intense, toe-curling thrill of pleasure he felt as his hardness jerked against Thor’s.

The Priest laughed. “What's this? Are our two thieves discovering a new type of fraternal affinity?”

“May serpents haunt your tomb!” spat Thor.

“It is not _ my _ tomb you should be worrying about. But first...let’s see how close the two of you really are.”

Loki sniffed as a sharp botanical scent filled the air. 

“Fire Fallow,” said the Priest. When the bark is peeled from the root, the effects of the sap within are quite invigorating on the flesh. As you will both feel.”

Loki hissed as strong hands squeezed his buttocks, and then something cold and hard was pressing against the clenched pucker of his hole.

He jerked his head away as the Priest stroked his hair. “Don’t worry. It isn’t so very large. Smaller than your Brother’s prick, which you frot yourself against so nicely.”

“Leave him alone,” growled Thor, but then he winced. “Don’t you dare put that inside me.”

“Still a shred of dignity left is there? Let us see how long you hang onto it.”

Loki gasped as the object moved in tight little circles, teasing the tight ring of muscle open slowly yet relentlessly. Already the tender flesh there was tingling as the sap of the root that was being worked into his hole took effect. Although he tried to remain still, the tingling soon turned into a deep, searing heat and he couldn’t help but try to shove himself away from it.

As Thor was apparently suffering the same impulse they were soon grinding against each other, and before long the dizzying pleasure of the rub of his cock against Thor’s once again overtook the pain. His hard nipples grazed Thor’s and Loki’s mouth was pressed into his neck so that he had to use the last of his crumbling composure to prevent himself from kissing the golden flesh.

He moaned when his hole gave up the fight and the root pushed its way inside him in one long, relentless movement that kept going and going, filling and stretching him.

_ The Priest lied. That thing is in no way small. _

But the the head of it was snubbing against his prostate, pressing into it so that his moans became sighs and he began to rock his hips.

“Brother, no,” gasped Thor.

The Priest laughed. “Resist it as long as you like. It will only prolong our amusement.”

What a sight the two of them must have made to the crowd that watched their ordeal, hanging by the arms from the wooden crossbar, naked bodies twisting helplessly against one another, as they tried and failed to bite back their moans.

The sting of the Fire Fallow sap rose and crested in waves that felt almost like movement inside him. _ Like being fucked by a cock made of flame. _

Every twitch of his punished hole sent a fresh wave of heat through his body, and the pain in turn made it quite impossible to stay still. Thor too was breathing heavily, rubbing against him, fighting the overwhelming sensations just as much as he was himself, and inevitably the rub of their slick members together began to take effect on Loki. He felt his heartbeat begin to speed up and tried his hardest to bring his body back under his control, but it was pointless. 

His prostate throbbed against the thick root that plugged his hole and his sex was a heavy column of aching need, almost painfully hard as he bucked his hips against Thor’s.

The Thunder God did not even protest now. He was moving his own hips, moaning as they rubbed against each other. As Loki’s arousal heightened so too did the burning in his hole, but the more desperately he struggled the more his pleasure increased and as both of their pricks began to leak pre-spend the increased slickness fanned the fire of his passion.

“Oh Norns, I’m going to spend,” said Thor

“No, we can’t,” gasped Loki.

He heard the Priest laugh. 

“We mustn't.”

Thor groaned and worked his hips harder. 

“Brother, no.”

But he could not stop the movement of his body either, frotting himself against Thor, feeling his orgasm build and build, until suddenly the pleasure overwhelmed the pain and he threw back his head and cried out as he came. Thor was only a thrust behind his and the hot pulse of his seed joined Loki’s own to cover both their bodies in a warm slippery mess from navel to thigh.

“Cut them down,” ordered the Priest, and then Loki was falling as the rope went slack. He landed on his side with the severed rope still binding his wrists in front of him.

He gasped as the Priest’s boot connected with his thigh.

“Your own Brother. Do you still feel innocent? And you, warrior, where is your nobility now?”

“You...you _ made _ us,” panted Loki.

“I made you do nothing,” said the Priest. “And now you must go to your death with the knowledge of what you did together. The shame of it.”

Loki said nothing. The Fire Fallow still filled him and the burning sensation still rose, making him squirm and sweat.

“Oh, does it hurt? I’m sorry,” he chuckled. “Perhaps we can allow you one last act of mercy before you die. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” gasped Loki. “Mercy.”

Could mercy be found in a place like this? Loki very much doubted it and felt his pulse quicken again as he wondered what this man might have in mind.

* * *

The inner Courtyard of the temple was hardly a tranquil place. A vast figure made of humanoid bones dominated the square space, and the channels of water that ran around it had been tinted red to look like blood- or at least Loki hoped that was the reason for their color.

Priests, Priestesses and citizens stopped to stare as Loki and Thor were dragged towards the far end of the courtyard where a bank of ugly statues double the size of a man guarded the temple doors.

Their eye sockets were black, staring holes and their long dog-like snouts were filled with jagged stone teeth. The chairs they were seated in were carved in the likeness of piles of human skulls. Loki’s eyes widened when he saw that a large stone phallus jutted up from the lap of each of the statues.

_ It was true then, what he’d heard in that alehouse. By the Nine! _

He could barely concentrate on what the Priest was saying as they came to a halt before the statues, the heat of the root that still penetrated him was almost more than he could stand, and judging by the way Thor trembled and winced he was suffering the same torment.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” the Priest intoned, smugly. “I could leave you chained to the wall here with these roots inside your bowels. The effects to not subside, in fact they only grow more powerful. If you think it uncomfortable now imagine how it will be a day from now- or longer.”

Loki struggled, “Please, you can’t leave us like this!”

“Can’t?”

“I beg of you. I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Perhaps,” said the Priest you’d like relief from your predicament?”

“Yes,” said Thor, “Anything.”

Loki was surprised to hear him speak, but the torment of the burning inside him was powerful and he supposed even Thor had his limits.

The Priest clapped his hands and two of the Monks came forward. The held small ceramic pots in their hands.

“In those pots is the only antidote that exists to counteract the effects of Fire Fallow. Even if we were to remove your plugs, or you were able to push them out of your bodies, the sensation of the sap would continue to intensify. With our balm however the fire might be quenched. Do you want it?”

“Yes,” gasped Loki. “Please. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything? A rash promise. But if you want it, it’s right there.”

The two Monks moved towards the ugly statues. Loki was not entirely surprised when they began to slather the contents of the pots over two of the raised stone phallus. 

“There,” said the Priest. “If you truly seek relief, it lies before you.”

Loki glanced around him. The crowd behind them had grown, two hundred souls perhaps, all looking on, enjoying the sight of the prisoners squirming and sweating.

He gasped as rough hands parted his buttocks, and wailed as the root was pulled out of him. It was like someone had poured molten metal inside him, and he fell to his knees his strength failing him.

_ Norns, that burns. I’ve never felt anything like it! _

He raised his head with only the greatest of effort, his eyes fixing blearily on the statue in front of him. The jeers of the crowd seemed to slow down into a dirge as he began to crawl towards it.

_ I don’t even know if I’ve the strength to climb up there, let alone do what must be done. _

But the incredible heat in his most sensitive area was a powerful motivator. He dragged himself slowly, up into the wide stone lap of the seated figure, spreading his legs to straddle the wide-set legs. The phallus was easily a foot in length and wide as well, but the pain of being stretched by so large an object could not possibly be worse than this.

The noise of the crowd rose as he turned to face them. _ They’re all going to watch me fuck this damned statue. Work myself on it’s cock for their amusement. _

But when the tip of smooth stone pressed against the burning, swollen ring of his hole he let out a sigh of pleasure and relief.

The balm was deliciously cool, quenching the flames as soon as it touched his skin. It was wide, almost _ too _ wide, and yet the fire in him burned too ferociously and he sunk down onto it gratefully, feeling the wonderful cooling sensation begin to work against the flames at once.

Deeper and deeper he slid until he was filled past fullness, and so great was the fire that scalded him he could not help but try to work himself even deeper onto the great stone cock, reaching above himself to grab onto the gaping lower jaw of the statue as he ground himself harder and harder onto it, desperate for relief until he was riding it as violently as he’d ever rode a real cock.

His head lolled sideways and he saw Thor positioned similarly, fucking himself on the stone statue, head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure his cock a hard column again.

He didn’t care now about the jeers of the crowd, the sneer on the face of the Priest, the sweat that stung the welts the whip had left on his buttocks and back, all he cared about was working the stone phallus as deeply and thoroughly into his body as he was able, and soon another orgasm began to build. His balls ached and he trembled with exhaustion, and yet the pleasure of the stone phallus crushing his prostate, cooling the last of the fire was greater than his exhaustion and he cried out as he came, not caring now who saw him debase himself. He heard Thor reach his own peak a few seconds later. Thor who was not used to being used in that way- how had it been for him to be spread so? Loki could only imagine.

“Does that feel better, Thief?” The Priest asked.

Loki said nothing. Just let his head droop as if in shame.

“What, no last words?”

Loki blinked at him. _ Did he mean _...?

“Yes, the time has come for your final ordeal. You will be taken to the alter. Your blood will feed our God. You have put on an amusing show for us and we thank you, but a crime against the Temple cannot stand. If there is anything you wish to say, now is the time. But do not bother begging for mercy. You have used up the last of your measure.”

“Your hat,” said Loki.

With effort he raised himself off the stone Phallus.

The Priest frowned.

“My...”

“Your hat. It doesn’t suit you. It does nothing for your skin tone. It’s ridiculous.”

The Priest’s mouth fell open.

Loki glanced at Thor.

“Are you done?”

Thor nodded. “Aye, I am.”

“Let’s get out of here, then.”

He smirked at the Priest. “Not that this hasn’t been fun. It was true what I heard about this place- Revolting little City, but _ very _ inventive with the punishments. I’ll recommend it to all my friends in low places.”

The Priest gaped at them. “Monks, seize them!”

“Don’t bother,” said Loki, “we can show ourselves out.”

There was a flash of green light as Loki and Thor vanished, leaving the startled crowd to search the town for the two thieves in vain.

* * *

“Tell me I was right.”

Thor rolled his eyes, sighed. “You were right.”

They lay in each other’s arms in the small bedroom of Loki’s spacecraft. 

“Should we go back and kill them all?” asked Loki.

“Perhaps later,” mumbled Thor. “Sleepy.”

Loki poked him. “Don’t go to sleep yet, I want you.”

Thor propped himself up on his elbow. “After all that, you’re still not satisfied?”

“They _ were _ pretty thorough,” conceded Loki. “What was your favorite part? I liked when you said ‘At least spare my Brother! He’s innocent.’ I didn’t know you possessed such acting abilities.”

Thor snorted a laugh. “It worked though, just as you said.”

“It did. You make a good pitiful peasant. I’d have flogged you myself had I been an evil Priest.”

“_Me _ pitiful? You were the one who begged for mercy.”

“Mmmm, yes that really got the old pervert hard. Did you see his face? A good thing he never found out that we aren’t _ truly _ Brothers. I don’t think he’d have survived the disappointment.”

“I was mostly distracted by the hat. You were right about the hat.”

“One of our better adventures all the same,” said Loki. “So where next? We’ve at least another week before we have to return to Asgard and I mean to make the most of our little holiday.”

“I need a day to recover,” said Thor, wincing. “You’re used to this kind of thing, I’m not.”

“I heard rumor of a planetoid a day from here where you’re sentenced to perform in an Arena if you profane the name of the Sword Queen,” wheedled Loki. “How hard can it be to profane the name of a Sword Queen? Surely easier than getting caught pretending to steal a tacky icon. You could recover on the journey.”

“An Arena?” said Thor, frowning. “I didn’t think you were interested in fighting.”

“They don’t make you _ fight _in the Arena.”

“Ah,” said Thor.

“You’re intrigued, I can tell.”

“And you’re a sick individual who is leading me astray.”

Loki licked Thor’s ear.

“Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this.”

“I’m sleepy.”

“Sleepy and enjoying this.”

Thor smiled, kissed Loki’s mouth tenderly. “Alright, yes. I had my doubts about this perverse idea of yours, but I have to say, it’s been an education.”

“It has. Next time though, come up with a better false name than ‘Thorpe.’”

“Next time,” said Thor yawning “Always thinking of next time. Never satisfied with now.”

“Then satisfy me,” said Loki rolling onto his front. “Defile my innocence with your noble warrior cock, or whatever it was he said.”

“You were never innocent,” said Thor. He sighed “But I’m going to defile the hell out of you anyway. I never could resist you, Venn the Thief.”

“Thorpe of Nowhere in particular?”

“What?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”


End file.
